Back to the future Part 1: A Blast to the Past
by Halloween29
Summary: Marlie is just a 15 year old girl living in 2010, she has parents, a boyfriend, goes to school, and just happens to be best friends with the crazy scientist Doctor Emmett Brown. Join Marlie as she takes his time machine back in time to the year 1980.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first BTTF story. I love the movies so much, so I just HAD to write something about it. Now, it's almost the same deal, except, Marty is being replaced by one of my OC's. PLEASE don't hate me! Please please don't! I just wanted to try something different! Also, this is set in the year 2010. Hope you all enjoy it. One more note, everyone is still the same age, like as if it were 1985...but ya know it's 2010...yeah...alrighty onword! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the future.**

**I do own: Marlie, Becca, and Jeremy. **

**Chapter 1: This is my Life**

**Friday  
October 22  
2010**

I rolled out of bed in shock, due to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I let out a tiny yelp as I collided with the floor on my stomach, my comforter falling on top of me. I groaned in annoyance and yanked the covers off my head. I let out a brief huff of anger and stood up, then stumbled over to my dresser and slammed my alarm clock off. I sighed in relief at the silence and felt around for some clothes in my dawn lit room. 7:30 a.m. and the sun just rose over the horizon. I managed to find and put on a black long, t-shirt that hugged my body and showed off my hour glass figure. I also slipped on a pair of old jeans with holes in both knees, along with my black belt with silver studs. I yawned over dramatically and brushed my black silk pin straight, shoulder length hair. My chocolate brown eyes added the tiredness look on my face. I yawned once more and held the small pendent around my neck. It was small silver heart, and in the middle of it was a small circular sapphire. I smiled, this necklace was special to me, why? Well, I'll get to that later. A distant yelling from the kitchen made my smile fade and my thoughts vanish.

"I told you to hand in the paperwork 'yesterday'!" An angry voice shouted, I rolled my eyes, for I knew that voice.

"Biff." I mumbled, putting on some eye liner and mascara. Biff Tannen, the biggest jack ass I knew. Yelling at my dad no doubt...again. I cracked my knuckles, I probably should go and back dad up. He never really was able to stand up for himself. I opened my door and proceeded down the hallway, the yelling getting louder.

"Do you know what would happen if I turned in 'my' paperwork in 'your' handwriting? I'll get fired! You wouldn't want that now would you?" Biff asked my dad as I peeked into the kitchen. Dad was very shorter, skinnier, and wimpier than Biff...scratch that, than anyone.

"N-...no of...of course not Biff..." My dad replied weekly, both him and Biff were around their 40's if not early 50's. Dad had slicked back, black hair, glasses, a white buttoned up t-shirt, a black tie, grey dress pants, and black dress shoes, and Biff...well who really cares?

"Of course you don't." Biff stated, pushing back his dirty blond hair, as if it really needed it.

"I...I...I c-can maybe get them...tomorrow..." My dad started, but Biff cut him off. He grabbed my dad by his tie and yanked forward a bit, knocking on the top of his head.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone home?" Biff asked teasingly, as if my dad was stupid. As a reaction, dad just chuckled, thinking it was a joke.

"Think McFly, think! I gotta have time to re-type them, in order to do that I need those papers today!" Biff stated, releasing my dad's tie.

"So do them yourself." I commented, almost not knowing I did, my eyes widened, but it was too late; Biff and dad had already spotted me. I was a little scared of Biff, I mean, who wouldn't be? He towered over me, and he was strong, but, I guess I had to suck that up. Biff glared at me, he hated me, and that was that.

"Oh, uh, mornin' Marlie." My dad greeted with a slight wave, I nodded a bit, then looked to Biff. A strange silence of anger was held, until Biff broke it.

"What are you lookin' at Butthead?" I rolled my eyes, a 40 something year old man, calling a 15 year old a butthead, real mature.

"Well I'm looking at your ug-" But before my sharp tongue could work dad interrupted me.

"Marlie!" Dad shouted, making me stop in mid sentence, I looked to him, silence now drowning me. This made Biff smirk, I was in shock, absolute shock.

"I want those papers by tonight McFly." Biff ordered, and with that he was gone, dad leaned on the counter and straightened his tie, avoiding my gaze. I looked to him slowly, still in utter shock, how could dad take Biff's side, over his own daughter's!

"Dad...why?" Was all I could ask, he sighed slightly, still not even baring to look at me.

"Marlie, you know Biff is my super-visor, I have to do what he says." He told me, I sighed myself, it was the same old story every time. In order to avoid an argument, I replied with a simple answer.

"Whatever dad." Was all I said before grabbing my black skateboard, and my black and red backpack. I ran out the front door and skated down the street, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I took out my i-pod from my pocket and fiddled around with it a bit as I rode out of my neighborhood 'Lion estates', I did a couple more actions with it before putting it back in my pocket. Then I rode into town, 'Hill Valley, a happy place to live!', at least that's what the sign said. I finally looked up only for my eyes to widen as I collided with a figure.

"Ack!" I shouted, falling to the ground, me on top of them and my board flinging off in a random direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly getting off the figure, the figure, who I found out was male, chuckled slightly.

"Jeremy?" I asked, looking to the person I crashed into, and surely enough, it was my brown haired, crystal blue eyed boyfriend, shining his famous smile at me as he stood up.

"Hey angel." He greeted, I smiled widely and blushed slightly before flinging my arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled once more and whole-heartedly hugged back.

"How ya been?" I asked, breaking the hug and running a hand through my hair, he smiled.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." He said, I rolled my eyes yet kept my smile on, how corny. We've been dating for about a year, I remember he asked me out at the 'shining star dance', long story to why it's called that.

"Awww, you're so sweet." I stated, then realized I didn't have my board anymore.

"Shit." I mumbled, looking around for my skate board. Jeremy realized this and started looking around him as well.

"It's here somewhere." He told me, I nodded in agreement, that's when I spotted it in a nearby bush.

"Found it!" We both shouted simultaneously, then our eyes met and we laughed at each others company. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, a soft smile graced his features. How I loved that smile. We leaned in for a passionate kiss, when suddenly, some sort of steam whistle went off in a house not far from us. I jumped slightly, then cringed, Doc. I rolled my eyes and sighed, what 'great' timing Doc. Jeremy looked a bit disappointed as well, he knew what the whistle was for. He realised his grip from me, as I slightly jogged over to grab my skateboard from the bush. I adjusted my backpack and made my way back over to Jeremy.

"Don't worry, I'll catch ya later." I told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, he blushed slightly and smiled again. I grinned then jogged to a small house near by, I revealed the key hidden under the mat and opened the door, I pushed it open and placed the key back in it's spot. The mat fell over it once more as the door shut behind me.

"Doc? I'm here." I called out, the whistle was a way for Doc to call me anytime he needed it. Oh! I should explain, Doctor Emmett L. Brown, one could say my best friend. A local town scientist who I assisted most of the time, not cause I had to, because I wanted to. I looked around the place, it was an absolute mess! Papers 'everywhere', all of Doc's equiptment on, Einstein's food bowl overflowing, and so on and so forth.

"Damn what a mess..." I stated under my breath, I walked into another section of the house only to see Doc. He was looking out his window, through his blinds. I raised an eyebrow and slowly made my way towards him, trying not to be heard, at least not yet. I stood on my tiptoes, now able to see what he was looking at, it was the spot Jeremy and I were standing moments ago. He was spying on us! I frowned a bit and placed my skateboard down silently on the floor.

"Yo Doc." I spoke, making him jump and whip around, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of me and his white hair standing on end.

"Marlie!...Good you finally showed up." He said, seeming to change the strange subject, I rolled my eyes and shrugged his previous action away.

"Yeah, that whistle is hard to miss." I replied, he nodded slightly then hastily made his was over to one of his desks, I followed slightly, keeping my distance from him.

"So, what's up?" I asked, placing my hands in my pockets, watching Doc with only half my focus.

"Marlie I'm glad to tell you I've almost completed my latest breakthrough!" He told me, ecstatically, rummaging through some papers.

"Oh there's a shock..." I breathed quietly, he looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked, I looked to him a bit nervously, hoping he didn't really hear me.

"I said, that's great Doc." I lied, he nodded then focused his gaze back on what he was doing with the papers. This gave me some time to observe him, he was way taller then me, with long white hair, big brown eyes, like mine. A white lab coat with a blue button up collared shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Marlie, were you listening?" He asked me, I snapped back into focus, I had missed everything he just said.

"Uh, yeah Doc..." I replied doubtfully, smiling nervously a bit, he showed a disappointed frown and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't you lie to me young lady. Must I repeat what I just explained?" He asked, staring at me in the eyes, it always happened when he was slightly dissapointed. I smiled sheepishly and nodded a bit.

"It would help." I replied, but just as soon as he was about to speak once more, all the clocks in the room burst in our ears. I covered my ears and clenched my teeth at the loud irratating sound, Doc just looked around at the clocks filled with excitement.

"My experiment worked perfectly! All the clocks are running exactly 25 minutes slow!" He told me, this finally made me look at the clocks, they all read 7:35.

"Wait a minute...Doc. Are you telling me it's actually 8 o' clock?" I asked, slightly shocked and nervous, he beamed at me with a cheerful smile.

"Precisely!" He replied, a little too over excited.

"Damnit!" I shouted in a breakdown, he raised an eyebrow and stood still now, his excitement finally fading.

"I'm late for school!" I explained to him in a shout, and in a hurry. He seemed to get tense at this and jerked a bit.

"Wait! I gotta tell you to-" But I cut him off.

"Doc, listen I really gotta go! Strickland's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" I hurried over to my skateboard, snatched it up, then ran out the door calling to Doc behind me.

"I'll talk to ya later!" And with that I opened the gate, closed it on my way out, then placed my skateboard in front of me and I jumped on, skating onto the main street and grabbing onto the back of a driving by truck. Now honestly, yes it was illegal for this to be happening but I only did it to get across the street. I quickly let go and rode to my school, I skid to a stop and threw my skateboard into a bush for hiding. No one ever found it anyways. A brown haired girl with a high ponytail, pink sweater and old jeans stood on the front steps, as if waiting for me. I made my way up and greeted the girl.

"Hey Becca." I said, she looked to me hesitantly and turned me around gently.

"Marlie don't go this way, Strickland's looking for you and if you get caught you'll be in deep shit." She told me, I nodded slightly. Mr. Strickland was the principal of my school, a real jerk who roams the school giving detentions and calling everyone a slacker...well...to put it bluntly I suppose. I came out of my thoughts as Becca and I entered the school from the back way, the halls were empty and everything was quiet.

"What was the reason this time?" Becca asked me, at this saying I put my hands up in defence.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time. Doc set all his clocks 25 minutes slo-" But I was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Doctor Emmett Brown, McFly?" We both froze and turned around slowly only to see Strickland standing there, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. He tore off a pink piece of paper from a notepad and handed it to Becca.

"Tardy slip for you miss Madison. And one for you McFly I believe that makes four in a row." He told me, I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper from him, crumbling it up and stuffing it into my pocket.

"Now let me give you a nickel's worth of advice, young lady. This so called Doctor Brown is dangerous, he's a real nutcase. You hang around with him you're gonna end up in big trouble." He warned me, I rolled my eyes slightly once more and shrugged my shoulders thinking, a little too late for that.

"Oh, yes sir." I replied smartly, he glared at me intensely actually making me shrink back a bit in fright.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here, he was a slacker too." He told me, and as much as I hated to say it, he was actually right about that part. Not wanting to continue with the conversation with him, I cleared my throat slightly and glanced over to Becca, then back at Strickland.

"Can I go now Mr. Strickland?" I asked, digging my hands deeper into my pockets, but instead of saying yes, Strickland got real close my face, yet still shouted when he talked.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Mcfly, you haven't got a chance, you're too much like your own man. No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley." He mostly shouted at me, I kept my look strong and bold.

"Yeah, well history's gonna change." I told him, he grunted and headed off down the hall, I flipped him off slightly. Becca grabbed onto one of my arms and pulled me slightly.

"Come on, let's get to science class!" She urged me, I nodded and together we both raced down the hall.

**Well, there's chapter one everyone ^^ I hoped you enjoyed it, more coming soon. Please R&R it's very appreciated. Thankies and PEACE XD**


	2. The Power of Love

**Well, here's the second chapter! Hope ya'll like it. Ya know, just so you all don't get confused, I'm gonna put the ages of everyone, in 2010, and 1980. Okay, hope ya'll enjoy! ^-^**

**2010  
Marlie: 15  
George: 47  
Biff: 48  
Doc: 65  
Lorraine:47  
****  
1980  
Marlie: 15  
George: 17  
Biff: 18  
Doc: 35  
Lorraine: 17**

**Chapter 2: The Power of Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future  
I do own: Marlie, Jeremy, and Becca**

**Marlie's POV**

Becca and I managed to slip into my Science room as soon as the tardy bell rang through class. I took my place in my assigned seat and a sigh of relief escaped as I sat back, trying to relax before class started officially. Wonder what Doc had to say to me, well whatever it was it could probably wait. Doc would never interrupt with something like school...would he?

"Alright everyone lets settle down and begin class." The teacher spoke, breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to focus. I glanced over to Becca who was scribbling down notes from the front board, I rolled my eyes, not caring. Class went on as normal, the minutes rolling by slowly, my eyes shifted up to the clock as I watched the hand tick by. Could something interesting PLEASE happen! ? Then, as if an answer for my prayer a knock came from the Science class door. Almost every kid in the class including myself looked to where the noise had come from, a visitor, now? Becca and I exchanged confused glances, who would come to OUR class, in the middle of a school day? As curious as the rest of us, the teacher slowly and cautiously made his way over to the door, he looked back at us before grabbing the doorknob and yanking it open. As soon as the door was opened we all leaned forward to look at who was the there, but the teacher blocked our view while talking. A white sleeve covered arm leaning on the doorway was all I could see of the person. Though that was all I needed to see in order to know who it was. My eyes widened slightly and without another thought I said.

"I know that sleeve anywhere...Becca hide me!" And with that I dived and ducked under my desk, no one even bothered to acknowledge me, except Becca. I looked to the door only to see Doc step in to the class, his eyes and hair wild as usual, he was even wearing his regular lab coat. What in the world was he doing here! ? Yes Doc was my best friend, but this was just down right embarrassing. I closed my eyes tightly, briefly. I didn't want him to see me, cause odds are I was the one he was trying to find. I knew for a fact everyone in my class thought Doc was loony, insane, completely bonkers. I opened my eyes only to see Doc bending down and staring right at me, my expression was straight for a bit, but then I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...hey Doc." I greeted, he raised an eyebrow giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"What in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton are you doing down there?" He asked me, I let out what seemed to be a shrug and came out from under my desk, dusting my clothes.

"I...well...I...I got nothing." I finally gave up trying to make an excuse, Doc gave me a 'thats what I thought' look. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, everyone was silent, simply just staring at the two of us; however, we ignored their confused expressions.

"I needed to tell you, that I need you to-." Doc finally looked around at the kids and figured it wasn't the best place to talk. So he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, guiding me out of the class and into the empty hall. He positioned me in front of him and stared at me with a serious look.

"I need you to meet me at Twin Pines mall tonight at 1:15." He told me, even though it was only the two of us, he still spoke in a whisper.

"1:15...in the morning?" I asked, my voice raising slightly, he nodded, and with that look on his face an in his eyes, I could tell he was dead serious.

"Why?" Was all I could ask, as if saying the wrong thing would make the Doc flip his lid.

"As I said earlier this morning, I've made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance." He replied to my question, all I could do was nod in agreement.

"Mr. Brown." A voice said, we both looked over to my teacher standing in the class's doorway.

"I need McFly back in class now Mr. Brown." He told Doc, who nodded slightly in understand comprehending what my teacher said.

"Oh yes, yes of course." Doc replied, finding his words, he then looked over to me and leaned forward only slightly to whisper.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, now, 1:15am, Twin Pines Mall." He reminded me, I only nodded once more, for that's all I could do. What was Doc talking about? What breakthrough? Was it dangerous? Before I knew it, Doc was heading off down the hallway and I was being pushed slightly back into class. I sat back in my seat comprehending what the hell just happened. Travis, a kid who I knew only slightly leaned over to me, and asked.

"You know Doc Brown?" I nodded and let out a simple reply.

"Yep."

**After school, The Auditorium**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the band before us to finish up their audition. I don't think I've ever been so nervous. This was my big shot, to be able to play with my band in front of my whole school. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, I didn't even bother looking cause I knew it was Jeremy.

"Don't worry Angel, you'll do great." He encouraged me, I only let out a sigh. He pulled me closer in almost a hug, I nuzzled my head into his neck and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, the band before us had stopped and one of the judges picked up a megaphone and shouted.

"Next please." I stiffened and my eyes snapped open, 'next' that was my band. I looked over to my group, the guys were setting up their equipment. Yes, a girl is the leader of a boy's band, it's possible believe me. I sighed as a way to gain confidence, then pulled away from Jeremy and grabbed my guitar. I walked up on stage adjusting my electric guitar's strap, I had gotten it on my 12th birthday and I've loved it since.

"Alright." I spoke into the main microphone, but I jerked back a bit by how loud of an echo it made through the auditorium. I leaned forward again to speak, after the mic had adjusted itself.

"Um, we're the Pinheads." Stop right there! Yes, our band name is the Pinheads. Trust me, I would of chose something a lot cooler, but I lost the coin toss. Breaking out of my thoughts for the third time that day, I looked over to the rest of the guys, the got their instruments ready and prepared to play our practiced song.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" And with that we were started, our song which was a popular one to us (The Power of Love). However, I didn't even get to start singing, the judge had stopped us.

"Hold it fellas! Hold on a second! Stop, stop!" He said through the megaphone making it sound like he was shouting us. I stopped playing my guitar and looked to him, as well as the rest of my group.

"I'm afraid you're just too darn loud." He told us, I froze, my expression in a frown. There was only one word that zipped through my mind a million times. Rejection.

"Next please." The judge said once more through his megaphone, not really believing what was happening, I walked off stage. After finding a little bit of my scattered dignity I grabbed my skateboard from the bush I had hid it in earlier and started trudging home. But I didn't get very far from the school because a voice had stopped me.

"Hey! Angel wait up!" Normally, in a mood like this, I'd say 'the hell with it' and keep walking, however this was Jeremy, I had to stop. I slowed down my pace and looked behind me to see Jeremy jogging up to me. I mustered up enough urge to give a shit to the world and cracked a small smile.

"Look angel what happened tod-." I didn't let him continue.

"I'm too loud!" I shouted, flinging my arms up into the air almost preaching to the clouds and sun, I could hear Jeremy let out a sigh.

"Look, Marlie. One rejection isn't the end of the world." He told me, I placed my arms back by my side and rolled my eyes, scoffing a bit and turning to him as we walked.

"Jeremy I'm never gonna get the chance to play in front of anyone." I vented, then looked away at the ground. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for music." I suggested, that was one possibility that had been floating in my mind. He looked at me with disbelief, and perhaps disappointment, but I couldn't tell; I wasn't looking directly at him.

"Marlie, you're good. You're really good." He told me, however I wasn't sure if it was a 'please stop complaining and move on' encouragement, or a 'he really cared' encouragement. To find my answer, he took out a CD with a black case to it and held it so I could see it.

"This audition CD is great. You gotta send it into the record company." I eyed the CD almost strangely as if I've never seen it before. But that was impossible, because I made it. I didn't reply, I just adjusted my backpack more comfortably.

"Ya know, it's like Doc always says-" I cut him off again, knowing the whole thing.

"Yeah yeah, if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." I finished for him, un-interested. If I had a penny for every time Doc said that to me, I would be one rich girl. I leaned against a tree in town, considering we hadn't left it yet and sighed. Jeremy gently put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could see him.

"That's good advice Marlie." He said, looking into my eyes deeply. I'm not sure why, but it has always seemed to calm me, or cheer me up. I pulled away from his gaze and rolled my eyes, slightly in defeat.

"Alright how about this. What if I send in the CD and they hate it? What if they say, 'get outta here kid ya got no future?' I...I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." I rolled my eyes at my own saying. "Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man." I added sighing and finally slumping to the ground, keeping my gaze focused on the grass.

"Come on Marlie, he's not that bad. At least he's gonna teach you how to drive tomorrow. And then he's even gonna bring us up to the lake." Jeremy reminded me, we had planned to spend a weekend at the lake, just me and him. Well...not counting the OTHER people who are gonna be at the lake but you get my point. I was about to reply but a nice black corvette was being hauled in to the car dealership not far from where Jeremy and I were sitting. I had completely forgotten what I was gonna say next as I stared at it.

"Wow...check out that corvette. Dang, that is hot." I exclaimed out loud, cause it was truly a beauty. Jeremy grabbed my hand and lifted me up on my feet, I looked to him, cracking a smile.

"Wouldn't it be great, to be able to drive THAT around? Someday, someday I'm gonna have that." I told him with complete confidence, he chuckled slightly at this, I simply let out a smile to that.

"Marlie...have you told your mom...about us?" Jeremy asked almost out of the blue, this made my smile fade. I wanted to tell him yes, but I couldn't lie. As long as him and I had been going out, I just couldn't summon up my courage to tell my own mother. Sad? Yes, I know.

"Get outta town Jeremy, if I told my mom she'd have a cow...scratch that, she'd have the whole barn." I told him now trying to avoid his gaze, even if I don't know why. I heard a sigh slip out from him, this made me face him.

"Look my mom would flip if she knew I was dating you, and she would double flip if she found out I'm heading out to the lake with you. Then I'd get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid...honestly I think the woman was born a nun." I told him, this made him let out a chuckle as his arms slipped around my waist, with this I couldn't help but smile.

"Ya know angel she's just trying to keep you respectable." He told me, his voice getting softer as he leaned in towards me, I let out a somewhat smirk and leaned forward my self.

"Well she's not doing a very good job." I replied, my voice getting softer as well, and with that he simply replied with. "Terrible." Our lips were now cenimeters apart.

"Save the clock tower!" An elder woman shouted, shaking a coin box in front of us, we jumped apart due to this. The SECOND time we've been interrupted, I rolled my eyes at this and looked to the brownish gray haired woman.

"Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage." She explained proudly and filled with defense, however I sorta drowned her out, so just to shut her up I dropped a quarter in the box.

"Here ya go lady, there's a quarter." I said with a 'good luck with that' feeling in my voice, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." She thanked as she handed me a blue piece of paper. "Don't forget to take a flier." And with that, she was off again, shouting her 'save the clocktower' line. I stared at the paper, an eyebrow raised. I then crumpled it slightly and turned back to Jeremy.

"Um, where were we?" I asked, a smile graced his features at this as his grip tightened on me once more.

"Right about here." He said, his voice faded as we leaned in once more. However, a honk cut us off, we went apart and I groaned in frustration.

"That's the THIRD time today!" I shouted in anguish. "Jeremy!" A voice shouted from a white car, we focused our heads in that direction only to see Jeremy's dad. He groaned very softly and turned to me.

"It's my dad." He told me, almost with sadness, I nodded in understandment (not a word but who cares).

"I gotta go." He added, which only made me nod again. When his dad came, that ment it was time to go, no if's, and's, or but's. He gathered his stuff and began to walk off towards the car, but a thought came to my head as I called out to him.

"I'll call ya tonight!" I called to him, he turned around at the sound of my voice and replied. "Oh, I'll be at my grandma's, here." He told me as he jogged back over to me.

"Let me give you the number." He took the clock tower flier from my hands and quickly scribbled down the number on the back. He handed me the paper back and quickly yet passionately gave me a kiss on the lips. After he ran off I looked at the flier, a smile plastered on my face. It read 'I love you! 555-4823'. The words 'I love you' made my heart jump, my face flush, and my smile widened. I folded the paper gently, stuck it in my pocket and positioned my board. I hoped on rolled my board out of town, towards my home.

**Well, there's the second chapter ^-^. I really hoped you guys liked it. Reviews make me smile! So, if you could send me one, let me know what ya think. More to come soon! Til then PEACE XD**


	3. The McFly Family

**Heya everyone! Update for ya...well for whoever really reads this...anyways. Hope you guys enjoy it =D Oh, I should of mentioned this in the first chapter, or even in the summary but uh, this story is gonna be heavily based off the movie. There will be some twists and turns and I promise you guys will enjoy it! At least, I hope ya do! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future  
I do own: Marlie, Jeremy, and Becca  
Chapter 3: The McFly Family**

The sun was in it's motion of setting before I finally skid into my driveway. I flipped my skateboard up and caught it as I stared in aw at was in my driveway. It was my dad's car...crashed. I saw a tow truck hauling it from the street, and the radio speaking the license plate.

"Perfect...just perfect." I exclaimed to myself sarcastically, not wanting to look at it anymore I slipped into my house, only to hear Biff yelling at my dad...again.

"I can't believe, you loaned me your car without telling me it had a blind spot!" Biff complained, pointing an accusing hand at dad, who just had his hands on his hips staring at the ground. I stood there silent near the front door and watched. Not wanting to interrupt, especially with what happened this morning.

"I could've been killed!" He shouted, I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders and mumbled quietly. "One could only hope..." Fortunately no one heard me, I looked to my dad to see what he had as a reply, if it was the same as mine, finally we'd be on the same page.

"Now, now Biff, now, I never noticed any blind spot before when I was driving it." I noticed my dad caught sight of me, but didn't focus his gaze on me long. He placed a hand on his stomach and greeted me very softly.

"Hi Marlie." I didn't reply to his greeting, I just looked up at Biff, who didn't even seem to know I existed let alone know I was in the house.

"Are you blind McFly? It's there! How else do you explain that wreck out there?" He asked my dad angrily, once again I mumbled my own reply under my breath. "Simple...A monkey was at the wheel..." And once again I was ignored, thank goodness. I looked back to my dad as he leaned against the wall, stumbling out his reply.

"Now, Biff, um, can I...assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage?" He asked unsure, I scoffed silently, with a 'as if' look plastered on my face. Biff obviously didn't agree to my dad's answer either.

"My insurance? It's your car, your insurance should pay for it. Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this?" Biff asked, showing my dad a stain on his ugly dark blue jacket.

"I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?" He continued taking some steps closer to dad, I still remained silent, watching the scene going on.

"And where are my reports?" He asked, referring to the reports he was yelling at my dad about this morning. Dad nodded at this and walked over to the kitchen counter where his briefcase laid.

"I, I got your reports right here Biff, all finished." He said as he opened up his briefcase, then handed them to Biff. He snatched them up and briefly scanned them over.

"Yeah it's about time too." Was all Biff replied with, not even a single thank you, but that's not a surprise...at all. Biff suddenly stopped looking them over and eyed my dad.

"Where's the extra report?" He asked, dad raised an eyebrow at this.

"Now uh...Biff you never said anything about extra.."

"McFly honestly, why wouldn't I want that? I sure ain't gonna do it myself." Biff explained, cutting off my dad's sentence. I heard a sigh escape from my dad, but he still seemed to listen to Biff.

"Okay Biff...uh.. I'll finish that extra report up tonight, and I'll run em on over first thing tomorrow, all right?" He asked, giving in to Biff's demands.

"Hey not too early alright I sleep in on Saturday." Biff stated, then he pointed at a spot on my dad's shoe stating. "Oh McFly, your shoe's untied." Being his gullible self, dad looked down to see only for Biff to flick up his finger, hitting my dad in the nose. Biff laugh and headed over to the fridge.

"Don't be so gullable McFly." He said, still chuckling a bit as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "I have your car towed all the way to your house and all you got me was a light beer?" He asked, snapping the can open. I groaned mentally and let out one of my silent comments. "Lets hope this one spills on your face." Once again, ignored. He chuckled a bit once more but stopped as his gaze 'finally' landed on me.

"...What are you looking at Butthead?" He asked me, same as this morning. This time dad couldn't stop me from snapping back a reply.

"Gee, now why does THAT sound familiar?" I asked sarcastically, he frowned at this, but didn't say anything back to that.

"Say hi to your mom for me." He told me, as he walked out, nudging me in the shoulder as he left. Now, Biff had this sorta...scary attraction to my mom, heaven knows why though. Getting off that subject in my mind I turned slowly towards my dad, I was pissed about the car. How else were we supposed to get to the lake? Unlike this morning his gaze met mine, my look to him was filled with disappointment, shock, and rage all mixed into one.

"Now...now Marlie I know what you're going to say. And you're right, you're right. But uh, like I said this morning, Biff just happens to be my supervisor. And I'm afraid I'm just not good at, confrontations." He told me, hell if I knew what that meant, I didn't care if he took Biff's side over mine now.

"The car, dad!" I complained, telling him what was really on my mind, this made him look away. I took a couple steps closer to him now, wanting him to look at me when I talked, at least act like he cared.

"I mean, he wrecked it, he totaled it! We needed that car tomorrow night dad. You know why." I continued, gesturing out the door to the smashed up car, I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I mean, do you have any idea how important this was to me? Do you have any clue?" I asked, dad sorta cowered from me as if I was Biff, I didn't shout or raise my voice much at him, but this was serious.

"I know Marlie, and all I can say is, I'm sorry." Was all he stuttered out, I rolled my eyes angirly and went to my room, slamming the door shut. I jumped onto my bed and let out a loud and frustrated groan, everything was ruined! The next hour or so, I laid silently on my bed, my headphones in and my music blaring as I stared at the ceiling, my rage still lingering in the pit of my stomach.

"Marlie, time for dinner!" I managed to hear a voice call to me, I recognized it as my mom. I yanked out my headphones and stood up, throwing my I-pod onto my bed as I left my room. I walked down the hall and entered the dining room. My dad was already seated at the table, watching 'The Simpsons' on TV. My older siblings Linda and Dave were also seated at the table. Dave was around 19ish and worked at the Burger king near Doc's house, and my 18 year old sister Linda...well she needed a life honestly. I took my place at the table and stared at the dinner in front of me, it wasn't exactly the most appetizing meatloaf I've ever seen. I pushed it away slightly and rested my elbows on the table, propping my head up. Dad and the rest of the family had heard I didn't make the cut with the band auditions. Dad was pouring himself a bowl of peanut brittle and looked over to me, ready to start a conversation.

"Believe me Marlie, you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance." He told me, offering me some peanut brittle, I shook my head and declined with a sorta disgusted look on my face.

"Ya know Marlie he's absolutely right, the last thing you need, is headaches." Dave butted in, I looked away, focusing on the food I didn't wanna touch. 'Maybe I wanted heacdaches' I thought to myself as a reply but physically, I just sighed. A couple of minutes later mom walked into the room, carrying a glass of Vodka in one hand and a cake in the other.

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, your uncle Joey didn't make parole again." She told us dropping the cake that said 'Welcome home Uncle Joey' on the table, sitting down in her seat, she added. "I think it would be nice if you all dropped him a line." I ended up raising an eyebrow at mom's statement.

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" I asked, my uncle Joey had been in prison for a long time, so long I don't even remember what he did in the first place to get there.

"He's 'your' brother mom." Dave half complained, and Linda agreed to this. "Yeah I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." She commented, pulling the curlers out of her hair. This actually made me roll my eyes and think 'not as embarrassing as having you for a sister'.

"Well, we all mistakes in life children." Was mom's reply, I glanced over to Dave who looked at his watch, almost spitting out his coffee.

"God dammit, I'm late." He stated loudly, getting up from his chair.

"David!" My mother said firmly. "Watch your mouth. Now come here and kiss your mother before you go, come here." She ordered, he groaned a bit at this.

"Alright mom, but make it fast. I'll miss my bus." He said walking over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. He then walked over to dad.

"Hey see ya tonight Pop." He said kissing the top of dad's head. "Woo! Time to change that oil." He said waving his hand a bit, dad just laughed insanely geeky like at this. We walked over to me and ruffled a hand through my hair.

"Catch ya later squirt." And with that he left, I just rolled my eyes once more. Squirt? Yeah right. Dinner was not even quiet for a minute before Linda reminded me of something.

"Hey Marlie, I'm not your answering service, but while you were in your room pouting about the car, Jeremy Parker called you twice." She said, holding up my cellphone, which I seemed to have left at the counter earlier today. She slid it across the table to me and I reluctantly caught it. And I thought that was gonna be that with the topic, until mom burst in.

"Oh, I don't like him Marlie. Any boy who calls a girl is just asking for trouble." She stated, I groaned mentally, and slumped down in my chair putting my hands over my head, surprisingly Linda was there to back me up.

"Oh mom there's nothing wrong with calling a girl, or vise versa." She replied, I smiled lightly at this, but only briefly.

"Well, I think it's terrible. Boy's shouldn't be chasing after girls, or girls after boys." Mom stated, and here we go with the lecture. I glanced over to Linda, who looked confused.

"Then how am I supposed to meet anyone? Marlie didn't start dating Jeremy by sitting in her room all day." Linda stated, mom let out a gasp and my eyes widened. I glared at Linda as if yelling 'Why did you just say that!'.

"Marlie! Is this true?" Mom asked looking to me, abashed. I bit my bottom lip, but nodded slightly. She let out a huff of what seemed to be anger.

"You should be more like me when I was around your age. I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or, sat in a parked car with a boy." She told me and Linda, in still what I think was anger.

"Then don't expect grandchildren." I stated, if that's how she wanted it, I wouldn't get anywhere in life.

"That still doesn't answer my question on to how I'll ever meet anyone." Linda stated, I rolled my eyes yet smiled playfully.

"Even if you did have the chance, don't get your hopes up Lin." I told her, she glared at me for this and I let out a cocky smile. Mom however ignored our little, spat, she just started her story with a smile.

"Well girls, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father." I decided to stay silent for this, but Linda, didn't.

"That was so stupid, grandpa hit him with the car." She said almost loudly, but mom didn't seem to care, she was now in some sort of dreamy state.

"It was meant to be. Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born." She reminded, I shrugged slightly, cause that was true. Linda scoffed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I still don't understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street." Linda stated, this made me question it too, but I still remained silent.

"What was it, George, bird watching?" Mom asked dad, who hadn't been paying attention at all. He had been finishing up that report Biff ordered him to do, but he managed to look up.

"What Lorraine, what?" He asked rudely...oh yeah, what a man. I looked back over to mom to see her reaction.

"Anyway, Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him." She explained, it was kinda sweet if ya thought about it...for a really long time. But I had, and one might say it would make a great book. Linda had decided to interrupt mom once more, simply because she couldn't stand this story.

"Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance." Mom stopped her right there. "No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George?" I looked back over to dad who was cracking up over a pointless joke, still not even bothering to pay attention, I looked back to mom, her dreamy look now increasing that it almost scared me.

"Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realised I was going to spend the rest of my life with him." I looked back over to dad, oh yeah...mom...sure is lucky. I rolled my eyes at the thought and stood up, picking my plate up with me.

"Excuse me." I said, mom looked over to me a bit disappointed. "Marlie you haven't even touched your food." She told me, I looked down and tried to come up with a excuse to why I hadn't, besides the fact that it was repulsive and mom was a horrid cook.

"Um, I had a big lunch so I wasn't really in the mood for dinner." I told her, she seemed to buy this and nodded, I proceeded to the kitchen and cleaned off my plate, then threw it in the sink and headed towards my room.

"Night!" I called out before shutting my door, I slipped on some pajama pants and jumped into bed, my head hit the pillow and in a couple of minutes, I was asleep.


	4. The Time Machine

**Another chapter for you guys, hope ya enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Back to the Future**

**I do own: Marlie, Jeremy, and Becca**

**Chapter 4: The Time Machine**

My sleep was peaceful, until the ringing of my cellphone blasted me awake. I quickly sat up slightly from sleep and looked around my room, it was dark, maybe midnight or later. With a yawn, I tiredly reached for my phone by my bed side. Once I had reluctantly grabbed my phone, I pressed the answer button and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to make myself sound more awake then I was.

"Marlie, you didn't fall asleep did you?" Doc's voice came on the phone, which made me bolt up completely straight

"Uh Doc." I replied, I never really got just a 'hi' from him, but then that sentence snapped me awake, I forgot about Doc's newest thing he wanted to show me. I looked over to my alarm clock across the room, it read '12:38'. I still had time.

"Um no, no don't be ridiculous." I managed to reply, stifling another yawn, I didn't want Doc to know I fell asleep on him.

"Listen, this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?" He asked, his voice still surprisingly in a whisper. I glanced over to my clock once more. Thank goodness I still had time, but just barely. It did take a while to get to the Doc's house, and the mall was a pretty good distance from my house too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm uh...I'm on my way." I told him, and with that I hung up, I searched my dark room for some regular pants after slipping my pj pants off. I ended up grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, I figured those would work and put them on, I still had my black t-shirt on and buckled on my studded belt. I put my hair up in a pony, slipped on my wrist watch and placed my phone and I-pod in my pocket. Doc had given me the wrist watch as a gift for my 12th birthday. Now normally kids would have cellphones for the time but Doc said the best sense of time was on the wrist. So, I wore it for him to make him happy, and well, now it was a usual thing for me to wear it.

"Jeesh the things I do for Doc." I said to myself with yawn, ever since we met I've been there for the guy, and he's been there for me. Yet that story, is for another time.

"But hey, I guess it might be fun." I told myself with a shrug, blowing a loose stran of hair out of my face, I glanced over to my clock once more '12:57'. I cursed my luck and tied my black skater shoes on, then slipped out my window, but not before grabbing my board. I skated out of my neighborhood to town and straight to Doc's place. I took the key from under the mat and opened up the door rushing inside. I checked my wrist watch '1:11' Damn, I was gonna be late. I eagerly searched around for the Doc's camera and finally found it plopped on his bed, or what he called a bed. I rushed over and scooped it up, then ran out slamming the door and hoped on my board. I finally made it to Twin Pines mall as soon as the giant clock in front of it struck '1:16'. I halted to a stop only to see Doc's white truck there, it read 'Dr E. Brown Enterprises. 24 hour Scientific Services'. I yanked out my headphones connected to my I-pod and continued my way into the parking lot only to see Doc's dog, Einstein sitting there obediently, I looked around. He was there, but Doc wasn't. I skated over to Einstein and bent down petting him and acknowledging him. I could see the breath forming in front of my face, it was a cold October night that was for certain. But it didn't really matter to me, I was used to the cold and such, it never really bothered me.

"Hey Einstein, hey buddy. Where's the Doc huh? Didn't blow himself up did he?" I asked him, the last question a half joke half real question. But just then as if he had rehearsed it, the back of Doc's truck opened up, and two ramps were let down. I watched in aw as a DeLorean sports car backed out slowly, and it was quite dramatic with all the smoke I could almost hear the Star wars music playing in the background. After the car was neatly parked the door opened up, up words and Doc came out, wearing a white radiation suit. He also had a brown tool belt around his waist and was holding a scientific looking clipboard. It made him look like your typical wild scientist, which in short terms, he was.

"Doc?" I asked, taking some steps towards the car and him hesitantly. He looked to me and smiled, pulling out the pen from his mouth.

"Marlie, you made it!" He exclaimed happily griping my shoulders. "Yeah." I replied, trying to match his tone of voice, he then gestured me towards the DeLorean.

"I'm glad you could come! Welcome to my latest experiment this is a big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life." He told me, I smiled, glad he was happy with his work; yet I was still incredibly confused to exactly 'what' his work was.

"Um, well uh... it's a DeLorean, right?" I asked, he took his hand off my shoulder and gathered up his clipboard.

"Bare with me Marlie all your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed." He told me, I nodded and held the video camera up, it was an old piece of junk but it ran well.

"Hold on Doc could you just-" But I was cut off once again.

"Please Marlie, I said I'll explain." He told me, this time more firmly, I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off as I glanced towards the car and questioned.

"Doc, is that a de-" But I was cut off yet another time. "Never mind that now, never mind that, not now..." Doc told me, what he didn't know was that I had already started recording and hooked up the recorder to my I-pod with a single cable. I shrugged off my mistake and nodded my head to Doc in a cue I was ready.

"Okay, I'm ready." I stated, just so he knew. He then cleared his throat and stood up straight, looking tall and proud.

"Good evening, I'm Dr Emmett Brown, I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 23th, 2010." He looked down at his watch and studied the time. "1:18 a.m" This made me check my watch...I shook my wrist, maybe it was slow.

"And this is temporal experiment number 1." He stated, he then looked to Einstein and bent down leading him to the open door of the DeLorean. "Temporal experiment 1?" I mumbled to myself, not really sure what it meant. Probably some science shit that I couldn't and would never understand.

"Come on Einie. In you go, good boy. Sit, good boy. Put your seat belt on." He coakced Einstein strapping his seat belt on securely, I finally realized I had to move in order to get a better shot. When Doc realized I was in a better position he cleared his throat and continued. "Please note, that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronisation with my control watch. Got it?" It took me a few seconds to realize that question was directed to me.

"Yeah yeah, check Doc." I told him, looking at Doc's clock connected to his clipboard and Einsteins watch which was strapped around his neck, they were both blinking and showed 1:19. What was going on? Was Doc gonna teach Einstein how to drive or something?

"Good. Have a good trip Einstein." And with that Doc closed the door and stood back, taking out a remote control of some sort, but you could see it had Doc's touch because of the digital speedometer built with it. I looked at the remote then back at the car, finally ending with my gaze with the remote.

"You got that thing hooked up to the..." Between me saying that he lifted the antenna from it, it extended pretty long too. "...car..." I finished, my question already answered.

"Watch this." He told me looking between the car and the remote, I nodded at this, still trying to soak in all that was happening. "Okay." Was all I replied with, when the Doc spoke it could really cloud up your brain sometimes. I started filming again just as Doc pushed the control on the remote forward slightly. And before I knew what the hell was going on, the car started to move. I was amazed if not stunned by this, but I had a feeling it was gonna get even more shocking than it already was. I turned to Doc, now filming his movements with the remote.

"Not me, the car, the car!" He ordered, bad filming. I immediately turned my focus back to the car. It drove forward then turned right and skid aiming straight for a second before backing up while it turned, and with the last movement it skidded in front of where Doc and I were standing.

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour. You're gonna see some serious shit." He told me and what I believed the camera. Doc had given up trying to watch his language around me quite some time ago. He had seen me use the same language he used and realized I was old enough to know what I was saying. Anyways, back to the important things. As Doc said that, he pushed forward slightly on the remote and I could see and hear the car revving up. I filmed still not knowing what was going on and what this was all about. I felt Doc's gaze on me for a brief second and it felt a bit uncomfortable. To stop I looked to him, keeping the video camera still on the car. He looked up and down at my clothing, I did the same and realized I was wearing all black. He probably thought I was going goth, normally I wore brighter colors but the pants were all I could find. We both left that topic as quickly as it came and focused back on the car, I glanced over at the remote to see the speed climbing rapidly. Once it hit 64, Doc released the lever and the car sped forward. It increased in speed and my eyes widened as I realized it was heading straight towards us. I started to move out of the way but only got about a foot there before Doc gabbed onto my arm and pulled me back in my spot.

"Watch this!" He told me as the car advanced on us more. Was this it, had Doc really gone insane? Just before I could think anymore on the subject the car started to glow blue and spark. Right before it crashed into us it disappeared from sight, a pair of fire trail zipped between our legs on the ground. My mouth fell agape as I stared at the spinning license plate, which was all that was left of the car. It finished spinning and fell to the ground with a clank. I couldn't believe what I just saw, I glanced over to Doc who looked just as stunned as I was. Except this expression quickly faded and was replaced with a wide smile.

"Ha! What did I tell you? 88 miles per hour!" He shouted to the world, literally jumping in his spot with over enjoyment. How could he be happy? He took out his small notepad and started rapidly jotting down things on his note pad. "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20am and zero seconds!" He shouted happily continuing to jot things down, was I paying attention to him? No. I was more concerned on the fact that a car with Doc's dog inside disappeared right before my eyes! I looked over to the license plate and picked it up, but immediately dropped it, for it was as hot as hell.

"Hot, Jesus Christ!" I winced in brief pain, then I finally decided to say something to Doc. "Jesus Christ Doc you disintegrated Einstein! How could you do that?" I nearly shouted at him, my head spinning. He chuckled slightly and walked over to me in a hurry.

"Calm down Marlie I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact." He told me, it took me a couple of seconds to piece together exactly what he was saying. I shook my head, still in my state of disbelief.

"Then...then where the hell are they?" I asked in pure shock and perhaps a bit of horror. He seemed to chuckle at this again, griping my shoulders. "The appropriate question is, 'when' the hell are they. You see, Einstein has just become the worlds first time traveler!" He explained to me, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open more, if that was possible.

"I sent him, into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21am we should catch up with him and the time machine." He exclaimed in pure happiness, I on the other hand felt like I wanted to faint right then and there. Instead, I made my way over to Doc and stopped him with his writing.

"Hold on a second Doc. Are you telling me that you made a time machine...out of a DeLorean?" I asked him, seeming out of the breath because the events that had happened took it away. He nodded rapidly and looked to me.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style?" He told me...perhaps 'later' I'll tell him that DeLoreans were old and actually 'out of' style. But, I had to admit, it was an interesting car to build it out of. Especially with the doors opening the way they did, awesome. "Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal..." However the beeping of Doc's watch cut him off, he looked to it then back at me.

"Look out!" He shouted jumping out of the way, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me with him. As soon as we left our spots the DeLorean re-appeared and cruised right where we would of been standing. It skid to a stop as Doc and I stood close to each other now, away from the car. Me still filming, slightly; and Doc shielding himself with the remote. We looked at eachother as if with the same question weather or not it was safe to approach the vehicle. We both slowly walked towards it, Doc a step or two ahead of me. However, steam releasing from the back of the car stopped us in our tracks. He looked to me, I shrugged not sure what he wanted me to do about it. He looked back to the car and approached it, I followed him, slowly and staying my distance. He touched the door to open it but jumped back waving his hand frantically.

"Wha- what is it hot?" I asked, kinda afraid if he was hurt or not. He winced a bit, placing his hand behind his back. "It's cold, damn cold." He told me, thinking of another way to open it, he used his foot and pushed the door open. And there sitting in the driver's seat, happily wagging his tail, was Einstein. I went into my shocked state once more, just when I thought I had gotten out of it, it re-appeared, twice as strong. Doc couldn't help but laugh at this in success.

"Haha! Einstein you little devil!" He exclaimed, ruffling his fur, then he grabbed the dog's watch and compared it with his own. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, and still ticking!" He exclaimed happily. By this time I had made my way over next to Doc, observing the watches closely. Doc's watch said 1:22, but Einstein's was flashing 1:21.

"What the hell?" I almost whispered, Doc unbuckled Einie's seat belt and he jumped out of the car, heading into the truck. I watched him leave in amazement, I could feel Doc's gaze on me again, as if he wanted me to say something. After finally finding my words, I did.

"He's alright..." I asked, completely amazed. Despite the fire trails and the freezing cold, Einstein was perfectly okay.

"He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous." Doc told me, all that was floating through my head was one word, damn. I had strayed away from Doc and the car, looking at the ground trying to get my thoughts straight as Doc continued talking.

"You see, that's why Einsteins watch is exactly one minute behind mine, he skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this point in time." He told me, or at least that's what I heard when I focused back into reality.

"Come on." He said gesturing me to walk towards him I raised an eyebrow and turned my gaze to him. "Come on I'll show you how it works." He said, this I knew was directed to me, I nodded and walked over to him. He took his seat in the driver's spot as I bent down on one knee to film him. He looked to me and spoke.

"First, you turn the time circuits on." He instructed, he flipped a switch and three panels inside the car lit up. Each seeming to have different dates and times on it.

"This readout one tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, and this one tells you where you were." He said, pointing to the top panel, then the middle and ending with the bottom one. I took careful notes of this mentally, though I wasn't sure why.

"How do you set 'em?" I asked, he looked to me then back at the car. "You input your destination on this keypad." He answered, showing me a keypad with keys that looked like they were from a payphone.

"Say you wanna see the declaration of independence." He said hitting 7/4/76 and as soon as he pressed in that, the date appeared on the top panel. July 4th, 1776.

"Or witness the birth of Christ!" He told me, and what was in his voice it was obvious he was getting excited. He typed in another date and the 4th of July date was replaced with December 25th, 0000.

"Here's the red letter date, in the history of Science. November 5th, 19...80." He finished trailing a bit in surprise, I raised an eyebrow as he paused a moment to think what he had typed.

"Yes of course, November 5th, 1980." He said laughing a bit as if he realized something. I raised an eyebrow, NOW was he going insane?

"What? I don't understand what happened then." I asked him more than told me, he turned to me still smiling and chuckling slightly, resting a hand on his forehead briefly.

"That was the day I invented time travel." He told me simply. "I remember it vividly, I was standing on my toilet hanging a clock the porcelain was wet. I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the sink." He told me, I raised an eyebrow at this and just had to asked.

"How did you invent time travel from 'that'?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow slightly, perhaps it was the reason I asked.

"Well when I came to from the hit I had a revelation." He told me, I raised an eyebrow at this. "Revelation?" I asked, not understanding what that meant...at all.

"A vision, a picture in my head. A picture of 'this'." On the word 'this' he showed me something in the back of the car. It had three steams and it was contained in a glass box, glowing a slight pink.

"'This' is what makes time travel possible. The Flux Capacitor." He introduced, I stared at it first in aw, then looked to him confused and just had to comment with.

"It took you thirty years to come up with 'that'?" I asked, kinda surprised how one little thing could take so long to build. He looked at me with a serious yet annoyed face.

"Time travel aint easy." He told me, I shrugged, guessing that was probably true. He sighed and stepped out of the car finally, standing up straight.

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day...my god has it been that long?" He asked himself more than me, but I simply had to answer.

"Time flies while stuck in a garage." I replied, but he didn't care. His back was turned to me as he stared out in front of him amazed on how long it had been. Almost wishing he could go back in time to all of it...wait...that was the wrong thing to say.

"Ya know things have certainly changed around here." He told me, quickly looking back at me, then back out in front of him. "I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see." He said spreading out his arm, indicating the parking lot and mall itself.

"Old Man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about, breeding pine trees..." He said, finally he shook his head back into focus and turned back to me. I was still filming the car, finally taking a good long look a it.

"Uh, this is heavy Doc. Uh, does it run on ordinary unleaded gasoline?" I asked him, looking towards him, he was now heading over to his truck, more specifically near a trunk. However at my question he turned back to me and shook his head.

"No, unfortunantly it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium." He told me, I froze, even I knew what that was.

"P-plutonium." I studdered that word as if a way to repeat it, telling myself that's what he just said.

"Hold on a minute, are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear?" I asked in a shout, gesturing to the car I had now set the camera down slightly. Doc noticed this and gave me a sign to go on.

"Hey hey, keep rolling." He told me, I rolled my eyes and did so as he explained.

"No, no, no, no this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction, to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need." He told me, like that really helped with calming me down.

"Doc you don't just walk into a store, and buy plutonium!" I told him, concerned, I mean where would the Doc get plutonium from? "...did you rip this off?" I finally asked him, he waved his arms in an 'ixnay' way, in other words he was telling me to shut up.

"Course." He hissed finally walking over to me, his voice now in a whisper. "From a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts!" He told me happily, as if he was a genius. Was Doc crazy...er? Libyans were terrorists! Didn't he know how much trouble he get into?

"Jesus..." Was all I whispered, I snapped back into focus to realize Doc was heading back to his truck and talking to me.

"Come on, lets get you into a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload!" He told me, I rolled my eyes and set down the video camera, following him into the truck.

"Doc, you sure you should be messing with Libyans?" I asked, finding him in the back of the truck, he didn't turn to me as he was looking through a cardboard box.

"Oh don't worry Marlie everything will be fine. They won't find me anyways." He told me reassuringly, pulling out random objects from the box. I sighed and looked to the ground, I just wasn't sure.

"...I just...don't want you getting hurt Doc." I told him, almost not knowing I did. This made him turn to me, with a grateful yet questioning look on his face.

"Oh come now, you know me. I can get myself out of anything I get into, you know that." He said walking towards me and putting his hands on each of my shoulders as in a way to comfort me. I smiled, he was right, Doc was quite good at that.

"Yeah...I guess so." I replied, trying to make it sound like I was alright with this. He seemed to believe my act and beamed, then walked back over to the box and pulled out a yellow suit similar to his own.

"Here." He said tossing me the clothing, I reluctantly caught it and observed it, almost disgusted. He noticed this and chuckled a bit. "I know it's not your favorite color in the world but it will have to do for now." He told me, I looked up at him, he could read me like a book. Doc walked past me as I slipped on the suit, it actually fit okay, obviously Doc knew he would need a suit for me that was small. I put on the gloves and looked to the last part of the suit.

"Helmet too Doc?" I called out through the open door of the truck, referring to the...helmet/hat thing that went along with the suit.

"Yes, it shields the eyes from the projecting rays of te-" I cut him off. "Yes or no would of been fine." I replied, not wanting him to go into this whole speech, I sighed and slipped on the head protection then went outside where Doc was there, with his goofy looking helmet thing on too, he gestured over to the video camera and I scooped it up, ready to record again. I nodded and he opened up the container, he was now wearing white gloves with an orange chemical symbol or something like that. He gingerly picked up a small glass bottle with a red stick in the middle, this was plutonium. He carefully walked over to the DeLoreon and placed it on a spot designated for it. Once it was in the right place the car sucked up the red stick leaving only the case filled with water, ya know at least I think it was water.

"Safe now." Doc said removing his head gear, I flipped mine off too, good thing I put my hair up or we would have had one serious bad hair day. "Every thing's let lined." He said then turned to me as he walked over back to the trunk that held the rest of the plutonium.

"Don't you loose those tapes now." He told me, lifting up the trunk's cover with is foot. "We'll need a record." He told me, placing it back into it's spot and shutting the trunk close. He then spotted his suitcase lying on the ground near a wheel of the truck.

"Oh, I almost forgot my luggage, who knows if they got cotton underwear in the future." He told me, lifting up his suitcase and walking towards the car.

"I'm allergic to all synthetics." He added, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good to know, I'll add that to my, '100 facts about Doc' paper." I replied jokingly, he chuckled at this and opened up the front of the trunk to put his stuff in. I frowned a bit at this, looking slightly worried if you looked deeply into my eyes. Which Doc did that a lot so I looked away.

"The future...that's where your going?" I asked, keeping my gaze off of him, he turned to me, trying to get locked eyes with me so he could read what I was feeling. It's funny, but he was good at it.

"That's right, 25 years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series." He told me, I looked over to him, now we wasn't looking at me, he was adjusting one of his pens into his pocket protector.

"Uh...Doc." I said to get his attention, he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked, telling me he was listening, I gulped down the small lump in my throat and let out a deep breath.

"Uh, look me up, when you get there." I asked him, or maybe sorta told him, managing to crack a smile. He smiled at this and nodded. "Indeed I will, roll 'em." He ordered gently, I nodded and held the video camera up. He cleared his throat and leaned on the open door of the DeLorean, a real smile now plastered on my face.

"I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." He told the camera, but then he laughed stupidly to himself a 'how could I of forgotten' laugh.

"What am I thinking?" He said with another chuckle. "I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium, one pellet in one trip I must be out of my mind." He said one last chuckle escaping him. I heard Einstein barking behind me in the truck but I didn't turn around I kept filming Doc.

"What is it Einie?" He asked looking over to his dog, then he looked straight behind me, his face immediately changed to a look of panic and complete horror.

"Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me." He said, his tone flat and shaking slightly. I could hear the skidding of tires on the ground, it was a car.

"Run for it Marlie!" He shouted at me, pushing me close to the truck for safety. I raised an eyebrow, reacting but getting nervous.

"What? Who?" I asked, he backed up against the truck and pointed to the blue and white van that was pulling in.

"Who do you think! ? The Libyans!"

**Well, that's it for this chapter...longest one I've done in any of my stories. So I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. But, yeah, read and review cause that makes me smile =D. Til then PEACE XD**


	5. Blast to the Past

**Well everyone! Thank you for the reviews! So here's the next chapter! I hope ya'll like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dang movie -.- If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it now would I?**

**I do own: Marlie, Jeremy, and Becca...yay! **

**Chapter 5: Blast to the Past**

I whipped around only to see the van pull in closer, then I heard gun shots. My eyes widened and I got down on my knees to dodge the bullets. I zipped my head over to Doc to see him making his way across the side of the truck, barely dodging them.

"Holy shit!" I called out, not sure to who though, I inched over towards the DeLorean then looked back over to Doc.

"I'll draw their fire!" He shouted to me, grabbing his pistol, I stood there dumbfounded. A shotgun vs. a pistol, wonder which one would win, I thought sarcastically. Then I came into focus, they had a shot gun and all Doc had to fight against them...was a pistol.

"Doc wait!" I called out to him, in a way to have him run for safety. Yet he didn't listen, he aimed and pulled the trigger...but nothing came out. He tried to shoot again but failed once again. He looked at the gun in aw, realizing the gun wasn't loaded. The van pulled in front of him making Doc freeze and slowly put his hands up. The terrorist who had half his body through the roof cocked his gun, making Doc throw his gun in front of him in defeat. But the terrorist's gun went off, Doc stumbled back and fell on his back...dead. I froze, either my heart stopped or skipped a hundred beats. Doc was dead...

"No! Bastards!" I shouted in disgust, trying to hold back the sharp, stinging tears. Doc was dead, it felt as if my heart was torn in half. I had then realized I caught the attention of the man in the van. My body froze again, but my brain was screaming at me to move. I ran forward past the front of the truck, not sure if I was trying to get away, or run to Doc. But the van had caught up with me and skid a few feet in front of me. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was it. I heard him pull the trigger, but nothing came out. I opened one of my eyes to see the Libyan shaking the gun rapidly and cursing in a different language. I took this opportunity to run to the nearest safety, the DeLorean. I dived in head first, while I could hear the Libyan shouting 'go' 'go'. I adjusted myself in the drivers seat, surprised I wasn't dead yet. I was about to shut the door when I looked back out behind me, at the corpse of Doc. He was sprawled on the floor, and not moving. I took in a deep breath and shut the door tightly, I didn't know how to drive exactly, but right now I didn't care. I studied the car and twisted the key in the ignition, making the car roar to life. When I heard that I immediately slammed on the gas and the car jolted backwards.

"Damnit!" I shouted, stepping on the brake and shifting into drive, I slammed down on the gas once more and the car zipped forward.

"That's better." I mumbled under my breath to myself, I checked my rear view mirror to see the Libyans right on my tail. I cursed my terrible luck and drove more around the mall parking lot, thanking god there where no cars due to it being so early in the morning. Now, this wasn't exactly the best way to learn how to drive but I thought, the hell with it. I glanced over to my speedometer to see it climbing, I looked back in front of me and shifted the gears once more to turn, making my speed go down again.

"Come on, go faster!" I shouted to car, pressing on the gas as much as I could. I looked back into my rear view mirror to see the Libyan pulling out something and aiming it at me. I leaned forward a bit to see but immediately sat back in my seat when I saw. It was a rocket launcher! A freakin' rocket launcher!

"Holy shit!" I shouted, stepping on the gas more, beads of sweat making their way down my face. I looked back in the rear view mirror to see them continuing to aim, this made me whip the wheel to the right making me turn sharply, causing the Libyan to loose his aim.

"Alright, lets see if you bastards can do 90." I said, shifting into a better gear, causing the DeLoreon to speed up rapidly. Before I knew it, the outside of the DeLoreon started lighting up, my eyes widened slightly as I looked to the time circuits, for some reason, they were on.

"Awwwwwww shit!" I exclaimed to myself before the speed hit 88 and there was a huge flash. I appeared in a field, crashing into a scarecrow. I could help but let out a scream as my helmet thing flipped back onto my head and I crashed into something. Everything was quiet after I crashed and I took a couple of seconds to regain myself and what had just happened. I took in a deep breath but didn't release it as I heard voices outside. I opened the door and tumbled out of the car, for it had crashed at a weird angle. As I tumbled onto the ground I heard screams and a barn door shutting.

"Wait a minute! Excuse me!" I shouted, trying not to scare them, then I flipped my helmet thing off, finding my strength to stand.

"Um...sorry about your barn." I apologized, looking around to where I had crashed...so THAT'S why 15 year olds don't drive.

"Hmm, NOW I understand..." I mumbled to myself opening the barn door slightly. Just then a gun shot went off blasting me out of my thoughts.

"It's already mutated into a human form, shoot it!" A little boy said to what I thought was his father. I yelped and slammed the barn door shut, running and stumbling for the DeLoreon. I managed to shut the door and start the car again. I slammed on the gas and burst straight through the barn door, running over some tree or something, I don't know. But I heard a few more shots before finally driving out of sight from them. I wiped my forehead to get rid of the sweat and looked out the front window.

"Get a grip on yourself McFly, it's just a dream...a very, intense, dream." I told myself, but what I saw in front of me made my eyes widen and I made the car skid to a stop. I opened the door and stared at the billboard...;Lion estates, live in the house of tomorrow, today' is what it said...but when I looked to where it was supposed to be, there was nothing there. A large, open, field.

"Can't be..." I said, rushing back to the DeLoreon and slamming the door shut, turning the key in the egnition. Nothing happened.

"Aw come on, this is nuts." I said to myself, trying again, and again. Just then a beeping noise went off from the back of the car. I raised an eyebrow and looked back, seeing a light flashing, that said Plutonium level, and it was flashing, empty. I let out a nasty curse and tried to start the car again. After a couple of tries I finally gave up and the first thing I did was take off my radiation suit. I left my I-pod in the car and put my cellphone in my pocket. Then, with much force and straining, I managed to push the car behind the billboard of my neighborhood. I breathed deeply at the weight I just pushed and straightened out my shirt, blowing a piece of hair outta my face. I walked back out on the street to see a sign that said, Hill Valley, 2 miles. I groaned and began my walk, sticking my hands in my pocket and taking out my cellphone. I flipped it open and saw it said out of service. Were cellphones even invented yet? I didn't know, but even if my phone did have service, who would I call? Not like Doc could rush in and save the day. I sighed at this, not even wanting to think about that. I shut my cellphone and placed it in my pocket, god how I wished this was a dream. There was no possible way I could of been in 1980...right? Not sure why I was arguing with myself, because it was completely pointless. After a few long minutes I finally reached town. I gotta say it looked much more cleaned up. I was astonished, there were a lot of old fashion cars, and, there were signs for advertisement for things so cheap. I stepped onto a green grassy area...wait a minute, green and grassy? I looked around, it was some sort of park...but a parking lot was supposed to be here. And as if that wasn't enough, a chiming caught my attention and I looked up to see the clock tower...with the clock working. It struck 9:30 and my eyes widened.

"This has gotta be a dream." I studdered, knowing I looked like a complete idiot stumbling around like I was lost, but at that moment I really didn't care. I sat down on one of the park benches and placed a hand on my forehead, maybe I was sick. I looked up and saw an old looking cafe called "Lou's Cafe" with a sign that said, public phone. Present Doc may of not been able to help me, but past Doc surely was. With that I jumped up from my seat and rushed to the cafe. I opened the doors and walked in, getting weird glances from the people around, probably because of my clothes.

"Hey kid, Halloween has already past." The store owner commented, who was behind the counter wiping it and chuckling a bit at his own statement. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, not much of a greeting.

"Huh?" I asked, he then gestured to my clothing. I looked down, yes, my clothes were all black. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment, remembering why I came in in the first place.

"Look, I just wanna use the phone." I told him, skipping the politeness crap. He looked at me suspicious slightly and pointed in a direction of the back.

"Yeah, it's in the back." He told me, I nodded and headed that way, it was a payphone, which I had no idea how to use. Skipping that part at first, I spotted a phone book, I flipped through to the B section and skimmed through.

"Brown...Brown, Brown..." My eyes glided down the page and I finally spotted 'Brown, Emmett L. Scientist.' "Great! You're alive." I spoke to myself, turning back to the payphone.

"Now, how do I use this..." I asked myself, my voice trailing in thought. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, I couldn't even work a stupid payphone.

"Aw screw it." I mumbled, ripping the paper out of the phone book with Doc's address in it. I read it over and walked back out to the main part of the cafe.

"Excuse me, do you know where 1640 Riverside drive i-" But I was cut off.

"Are you gonna order something kid?" The owner, Lou I supposed, asked me. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, knowing I wasn't gonna get an answer to my question.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a tab." I ordered, folding the paper and sticking it in my pocket. He looked at me, stern and confused.

"Tab? I can't give ya a tab unless you order something." He told me, I rolled my eyes and sat down on a stool.

"Alright then, give me a Pepsi free." I ordered instead, now he looked mad.

"You want a Pepsi missy ya gotta pay for it." He told me, I slammed my head down on the counter, ignoring the pain.

"Look, just give me something without any sugar, okay?" I asked, making it as simple as possible, finally lifting my head up. He nodded, looking at me suspiciously once more.

"Somethin' without sugar." He repeated to himself, pulling out a cup of tea. I laid 2.50 on the counter, cause that's how much it was, pretty cheap I think. I shut my eyes and brushed a hand through my hair.

"Hey McFly!" A stern masculine voice called out, my eyes snapped open. Who would be calling me? In THIS time period? I turned around and so did the kid next to me. The kid who had entered looked around 18 or 17, with a red buttoned up t-shirt, jeans, and slicked back dirty blond hair. I looked at the man closely, why did he seem so familiar? Finally, it hit me.

"Biff?" I asked in a whisper. He ignored me however and walked over to the kid sitting next to me, who was writing.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you McFly you Irish bug." He said, smacking the kid in the back of the head. The kid turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Oh hey, Biff, hey, guys, how are you doing?" He asked shakily, the kid sounded really weak and defenseless just like my...dad. I turned to the kid once more and studied him. Oh my gosh! He was my dad! My whole mind was blank yet fuzzy as the two had a conversation about homework or something. Finally, they had caught me staring.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at, butthead?" He asked, I looked to him, still very confused about the whole situation, though normally I'd be insulted.

"Yo Biff, check out this freak. Looks like she came out of a horror film." One of Biff's group commented, it took me a second to realize it was directed to me. Biff just chuckled then turned back to my dad.

"Yeah, well, how about my homework, McFly?" Biff asked, dad stiffened at this but tried to remain calm.

"Well uh, Biff. I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning." My dad explained, talk about deja vu, I shook my head a bit, continuing to watch the scene in front of me.

"Hey not too early I sleep in Sundays. Hey McFly, your shoe's untied." He said pointing down at George's shoe, he looked down and Biff performed the same trick he had back in 2010.

"Don't be so gullible, McFly." Biff commented the same, making me think it was even weirder.

"I don't wanna see you in here again." He added on, heading out with his gang. George just laughed and waved to them.

"Alright, bye- bye." And with that, he got back to writing. I couldn't help but stare, I mean, he was my dad, as a kid. He was 16 if not 17, but that was still close to my age. He finally slammed down his pen and turned to me.

"What?" He asked, irritated, I couldn't get mad at this. I gulped and tried to find the right words, or any at all.

"You're George McFly." I finally stated, DUH! He knew that! But I couldn't think of anything else to say, what else could I say? 'I'm your future kid?' Yeah right.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked, still annoyed. Boy what a question, as soon as I was gonna reply, the bus boy spoke up.

"Say, why do you let those boys push you around like that?" He asked, nudging George in the shoulder, he shrugged and took another bite of cereal.

"Well, they're bigger than me." George replied to the waiter, he frowned at this.

"Stand tall, boy, have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

"Watch it Goldie." Lou interrupted, and thats when it hit me. Goldie, Goldie Wilson. The future mayor of Hill Valley. George just listened un-interested.

"No sir, I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school and one day I'm gonna be somebody." He stated proudly, I jumped a bit at this.

"That's right he's gonna be mayor!" I blurted out, George just looked at me with a 'who the hell are you' kinda look. I looked at George then back at Goldie.

"Yeah, I'm..." He started reluctantly, then realized what I had just said. A smile came to his face as he nodded in approval. "...mayor. Now that's a good idea. I could run for mayor." He said, the idea now forming in his head, I held my head and went for a sip of my drink. Now ignoring the conversation between the future mayor and Lou. I was about to take another sip when I turned to George, but he wasn't there anymore. I slammed my tea cup down in surprise and heard a bike bell going off. I turned around and looked out the window just in time to see dad speeding off on his bike. I mumbled a curse and got up from my seat, bursting out the door.

"Hey dad... Uh, George...Hey you on the bike!" I finally decided to go with, rushing after him as fast as my legs could take me. I followed him all the way to the housing development, I rounded a corner and ran down the street I thought he went. I stopped and looked around, then noticed his bike up against a tree. I looked questionably at the bike, wondering where George could be. Just then, a leaf fell in front of my view, making me look up. There was dad, lying on a branch, looking through binoculars. I rolled my eyes, bird watching I supposed, that is until I saw what he was looking at. It was a woman, in a window, getting undressed. My mouth fell open as I looked back up at George.

"He's a pervert." I stated in dis-belief, suddenly, George lost his balance and fell out of the tree, just as a car was coming down the road.

"Dad!" I shouted, not knowing I did as I ran out in the street and pushed him out of the way. The car collided with me and I fell back, banging my head on the road. I tried my best to conscious, but couldn't. In a matter of seconds, everything went black.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so please review! Til then PEACE XD**


	6. Family Reunion

**Here you are guys! Another chapter I hope you will all enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, what do you want from me!**

**I do own: Marlie, Jeremy, Becca**

**Chapter 6: Family Reunion**

I finally woke up at god knows what time, as soon as I got my eyes opened I held my head, for it was throbbing in pain. I let out a groan as I was able to turn and look at my side, there was a woman who was sitting on the bed next to me. Too tired to even focus I assumed it was my mom, for it looked like her silhouette. Darkness flooded the room which meant it was some time in the evening I assumed, but I wasn't sure exactly.

"Mom?" I muttered, my eyes half closed from pain and tiredness. "Mom is that you?" I asked once more, trying to sit up at least a little, but to my avail I simply couldn't for it hurt too much.

"There there now. Just relax." She soothed, placing a wet washcloth on my forehead, dabbing it slightly which we made my breathing heavy for some reason.

"You've been asleep for almost 9 hours now." She said, I couldn't help but go into deep thought at this. 9 hours, that's a long time. How much time had I lost? I had arrived at 9:30 a.m. Quickly doing the math in my head it was either 6 or 7 o' clock in the evening, the thinking made my head hurt and I groaned softly in pain.

"I had a horrible nightmare..." I told her, remembering the previous events. "I dreamed I, went back in time...it was horrible." I explained trying to get my thoughts off the pain I was enduring, the cloth came away from my forehead as I took another deep breath. She paused a moment before answering me, now sitting back a bit in her spot.

"Well, you're safe and now, back in good ol' 1980." She told me, at this my eyes snapped open, it wasn't a dream!

"1980!" I repeated in a shocked shout, with this I quickly sat straight up as the person turned on the lights. Well, I was right, it was my mom...but she was young! I jumped back and let out a yelp, then looked down and noticed I had no shirt, only my bra. I yelped again and covered up quickly with the blankets to save the last of my dignity. I looked back at my younger mom and went into shock, my eyes widened and my body stiffened.

"You're my mo-...you're my mo-" I just couldn't find the words to speak, just looking at my mom made me confused, nervous, and a bit freaked out. I mean, she was pretty, which meant you could barely even tell it was my mom.

"My name is Lorraine, Lorraine Banes." She introduced, slipping her sweater off, this didn't make me any more comfortable.

"Yeah... but you're so pr-...you're so p...uh...thin." Was the only word that could come out instead of the word I was actually thinking of, which I wasn't sure of about that either.

"Just relax now Victoria, you got a big bruise on your head and a nasty cut on your stomach." She told me, I felt my head once more, ignoring the fact she called me Victoria. I then took off the blanket to look at my stomach privately to see what she was talking about. There indeed was a pretty bad cut on my stomach, where it came from I wasn't entirely sure. I covered myself back up and looked to Lorraine questionably, trying to find my words or any answers through this whole thing.

"Where's my shirt?" Was all I was able to ask and it wasn't in a nice way either really, she gestured her head behind me but I didn't look back.

"Over there, on my dresser. I've never seen a purple bra before Victoria." She commented, this made me realize what she was calling me.

"Victoria..." I breathed, then looked back at her. "Why do you keep calling me Victoria?" I asked her, she leaned forward slightly.

"That is your name isn't it? Victoria Secret? It's written all over your bra." She told me, trying to take the blanket away to show me, I just exclaimed uncomfortably and scooted back, away from her. She sat back down in her spot and looked at me, knowing I was slightly nervous.

"Oh, I guess they call you Tori huh?" She asked, I rubbed my forehead with one hand and held the blanket with the other before looking back at her.

"Actually...people uh...people call me Marlie." I told her, she seemed a bit surprised at my real name and got up from her seat, then took her place next to him, as if we were best buds.

"Oh, pleased to meet you Marlie." She said, looking at me with a happy smile, this made me uneasy.

"Oh, you mind if I sit here?" She asked a bit peppy, I looked at her with a 'wtf' expression but nodded scooting a bit away.

"Uh fine, no, good, fine..." I stumbled over my words, she reached her hand up to touch the bruise on my head while saying. "Ya know that's a, big bruise you have there." After she said that I fell off the bed trying to scoot away too much.

"Ah!" I shouted as I collided with the floor, she put her hands over her mouth, worried I might be hurt.

"Lorraine, are you up there?" A voice called, Lorraine, looked to the door a bit worried.

"It's my mother." She said nervously getting off the bed and rushing over to something. I was able to stand back up, desperately trying to cover myself with the blanket.

"Here," Lorraine started. "Put your shirt back on." She told me, and as soon as she had my shirt collided with my face.

Once I put my shirt back on and fixed my hair, re-doing my ponytail, I followed Lorraine downstairs into a brightly lit living room/kitchen. There I saw a woman setting the table, I recognized her as a younger version of my grandma Stella. She looked to me and shined a smile, I smiled nervously and waved slightly as a reaction. Just then, I spotted a man trying to fix a TV, I recognized him as my Grandpa Sam.

"Sam." She called to him trying to get his attention, he grunted as a reply so she simply continued talking. "Here's the young lady you hit with your car out there. She's alright thank God." She added, I couldn't help but let out a small smile at this as I looked around. The house was small, yet cozy, and there were some old things I wasn't familiar with.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street, a kid your age?" He asked me, a bit sternly with no hint of concern. I rolled my eyes slightly, a sigh slipping out. Stella turned to me waving a hand at Sam.

"Oh don't pay attention to him, he's in one of his moods." She told me, placing the last of the food on the table. Just then, I saw kids seated at the table along with Lorraine, they must of been my Aunts and Uncles, I had almost forgotten how many I had.

"Sam quit fiddling with that thing and come to dinner!" Stella ordered to Sam, who seemed to be trying to get the TV working.

"Pretty soon we'll have to throw this damn thing out Stella." He replied to her, I bit my lip but suddenly blurted out.

"I could help." Sam looked up from the tv and raised an eyebrow. "What does a kid like you know?" He asked making Stella scoff, I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him and the television set.

"More than you think." I told him, bending down in front of the back side of the TV. Doc had had many jobs that had to do with fixing old televisions, pretty soon he taught me the basics of it as well. I quickly fiddled around with the wires at Sam watched me intently and curiously. Finally, the picture on it appeared and the sound came out of the speakers once more, Sam seemed slightly shocked at this as I dusted off my hands and stood back on my feet.

"Now lets see," Stella started walking over to the table. "You already know Lorraine, this is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey." She said, placing a hand on each kid's head as she introduced them, then at the end she pointed behind me and I turned around to see a cute little baby in a crib. I laughed a bit, it was my uncle Joey. I walked over to the crib and bent down, eyeing the baby.

"So you're my uncle Joey," I started quietly as he had his grip over one of the bars. "Better get used to these bars kid." I added on with a smirk and a chuckle, and with that I stood up and turned over to Stella, who came over to admire Joey.

"Oh yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen." She told me or the baby in a baby-ish talk, which made me chuckle. She turned to me with a smile heading back to the table.

"He cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him in there all the time." She told me adjusting the food on the table, I hesitantly followed her slowly, again looking around the house.

"Well Marlie, I hope you like meatloaf." Stella told me, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"As long as my mom doesn't make it." I replied with, a slight chuckle in my throat, she chuckled a bit at this as well and took her seat. But that made me think, I really couldn't stay here, I had to get home, fast.

"But, uh, ya know I...I really shouldn-" But before I could say anything else, I felt something grab my arm and pull me down, seated in a chair.

"Sit here Marlie!" A voice said to me, I looked over to Lorraine who was the source of the voice, half getting over my shock. She smiled and hugged my briefly, I stiffened and my expression twisted in nervousness, did she want to be like, best friends or something? Stella looked over to the still baffled Sam and called to him aggravated.

"Sam quite it with that old thing already and come to dinner!" She ordered him, he finally shook back into focus and brought the TV in front of the table, chuckling slightly at the fact it was actually working. He then took his seat and started at his dinner.

"We've had this Tv for a couple of years now, though it's getting old...we may have to buy a second one..." Lorraine told me, looking over at me as I ate the food slowly. Don't get me wrong, it was actually really good, but too many things were going on for me to have any appetite.

"Do you have a TV?" She asked me, I looked up from my food I had barely touched and nodded, glancing at the other family members around the table.

"Yeah well we got like...four..." I said, fading a bit at the end of my sentence now feeling a touch of awkwardness.

"Wow, you must be rich!" Milton stated, impressed, obviously people didn't have four televisions, but it was true. We did, one for each room.

"Oh honey she's teasing, no body has four television sets." Stella told him, which made me realize that I probably shouldn't have said that, I took in a deep breath and forced myself to take another bite of food, I was gonna need the energy. I glanced up nervously to see Stella looking me over slightly, I stiffened at this and shrunk in my chair.

"You know Marlie, you look so familiar, do I know your mother?" She asked me, I opened my mouth to speak, but not before giving a side glance to Lorraine.

"Uh...yeah I think maybe ya do." Was my brilliant response, Stella rested her head with her hand on the table and did a 'tsk' before replying.

"Well then I should give her a call, I don't want her to worry about you." She said, but I quickly sat up straight and blurted out.

"You can't!" She froze at this, giving a confused expression, I bit my lip and thought of something to say that would save my ass.

"I mean...no-body's home." I added, her expression seemed to return to normal at this. "Oh.." She exclaimed, I nodded then added on for good measure. "Yet..." She nodded at this and let out another oh. I tried to get comfortable in my seat once more and stuck my hands in my pockets, feeling the paper from the phone book. I had almost forgotten! I quickly slipped the paper out of my pocket and observed it briefly before looking back up.

"Uh...do any of you happen to know where Riverside Drive is?" I asked, I needed to get to Doc's house, pronto.

"Yeah it's uh, the other end of town, block past maple." Sam replied, too engrossed in the TV to even look at me while speaking.

"A block past maple thats...George Bush drive." I said, mainly to myself, but all had heard. This time Sam actually looked at me, as of the rest of the family.

"Who the hell is George Bush?" He asked me, then a though occurred to me, George Bush wasn't president until around...89ish...I think, so they had no idea he was the 40th president...or was it 41st? Damn history class. To break the now strange and awkward silence, Lorraine cleared her throat.

"Um, mom, since Marlie's parents are outta town, don't you think she ought ta spend the night? I mean after all, dad almost killed her with the car." She explained and Stella nodded, it took me however a few seconds to realize I was shaking my head slowly.

"That's true Marlie," Stella started, making me let out a mental groan, yet I looked to her as if I was honestly listening. "I think you 'should' spend the night, I think you're our responsibility." She told me, though my thought was 'hell no!' I had had enough of this family reuinion.

"Well gee...I don't-" But I was cut off by Lorraine.

"And she can sleep in my room." She said putting an arm around me almost as in a hug, my eyes widened and I quickly sprung to my feet from my chair.

"I gotta go!" I said quickly, and somewhat loudly. My eyes darted around before I composed myself and tried to act calm once more.

"I gotta go..." I said still pretty quickly and nervously. "Thanks very much, it was wonderful, you were all great. See you all later," I stated, then muttered under my breath. "Much later..." Maybe I said that to cheer myself up, and with that I rushed out of the front door and ran down the streets, wishing and longing for my skateboard. I unfolded the paper once more and took a great long look at it, I really hoped he'd be able to help me. After a few minutes of walking I spotted the mailbox that said 1640, and I was pretty sure I was on Riverside drive. I looked up only to see a giant mansion placed on top of a long stretched drive way. My eyes widened slightly, it was Doc's mansion. He told me it had burned down years ago, but now here it was, huge and in one piece. I took in a deep breath and started my trek up the drive way. I caught my breath when I stopped in front of the door and knocked gently. I prayed he was answer. I needed him, he was my only hope.

**Well, there ya go! I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can ^^. Sorry for any mistakes. But please Read and review =) And just in case you're confused, I'm making it so Lorraine wants to be best friends with Marlie, cause she thinks she's cool. Since Marlie's not a guy I can't really have Lorraine fall in love =/ that would just be...awkward...very awkward. Anyways PEACE XD**


	7. Doc's Help

***Trumpets play dramatically* Tada! Chapter 7 of my Bttf story ^^ Which I'm very proud of shall I say. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I do writing it! =D**

**Disclaimer:...*Sighs* I don't own anything.**

**I do own:...must I say this every time? **

**Chapter 7: Doc's Help**

I jammed my hands in my pockets, absorbing the cold night as it nipped at my arms. Just then a small click caught my attention, I turned around just in time to see the front door slam shut. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door once more, that was Doc right? Just as I was about to knock again the door opened and I fell forward slightly, I glanced up to see Doc eyeing me with a very stupid looking metal thing on his head. He definitely looked younger cause he was now...what, 35? His hair was shorter and not as thin, he had less wrinkles and on his forehead, he had a bandage and a cut from...something.

"Doc?" I managed to ask, he looked around suspiciously then his gaze landed back on me.

"Don't say a word." He ordered in a whisper, grabbing me by my shirt and yanking me inside, shutting the door after.

"Doc." I tried to stumble out but he kept telling me not to talk. "I don't wanna know your name! I don't wanna anything about you!" He ordered me, while he took off a small helmet from puppy Einstein's head and shooed him away.

"Doc, Doc it's me Marlie!" I tried to explaining, but he simply replied with a quick. "Quiet! Don't tell me anything!" He said placing me in a spot then picking up a suction thingy.

"But Doc ya gotta help-" I tried to say, though he didn't let me continue, this was getting way too hectic way too quickly. "Quiet quiet." He told me, licking the suction thing and sticking it on my forehead.

"I'm gonna read, your thoughts." He told me, which made my expression twist in confusion. Doc never told me about THIS experiment.

"Lets see now," He started, straightening the helmet thing on his head, seeming like he was concentrating. "You've...come from a great distance." He guessed more then stated, but I nodded.

"Yeah exactly-" I started, or at least I tried to, but Doc cut me off again waving his hand frantically telling my to stop.

"Don't tell me!" He ordered sternly, making me huff out a sigh. I really didn't have time for this, I had wasted enough hours already.

"Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes and my shoulders relaxed.

"No!" I stated, fed up with this already, though Doc wasn't, he was pretty damn persistent. "Not a word, not a word, not a word now." He told me, holding the helmet thing once more.

"Donations, you want me to make a donation to a dead family member!" He guessed with confidence, he must have guessed that due to my black, god how I wished I didn't choose my skinny jeans with my black shirt.

"Doc," I finally was able to state pretty loud, and sternly might I add. After, I had I grabbed the wire of the suction thingy and yanked it off my forehead, I just knew it left a small temporary mark.

"I'm from the future." He stopped and listened to me at this. "I came here in a time machine that 'you' invented. Now I need your help to get back to the year, 2010." I told him, at this Doc became completely silent. After holding the long moment of awkwardness, he spoke.

"My god..." He whispered, slapping his hands on my shoulders and gripping my shirt tightly. I was frozen with a confused expression plastered on my face, did he believe me?

"Do you know what this means?" He asked me, yet for some reason it sounded rhetorical so I decided it was best not to answer.

"It means," He began angrily, clenching his teeth. "That this damn thing doesn't work at all!" He exclaimed angrily, ripping the strap loose and taking the stupid metal helmet thing off and walking off to one of his lab tables. I groaned at this and followed him, I needed to get him to listen.

"Doc listen to me! You have to help me, you're the only one who knows how your time machine works." I told him sternly, he looked up from working on the hat briefly at this.

"Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine." He whispered to mainly himself, touching the cut on his forehead. I then realized what the cut was from, falling off from his toilet and hitting his head on the sink, it made sense. Now he either whispered to himself or maybe it was to me, either way I heard it and threw my head back briefly, groaning slightly.

"Yes I know that but you WILL create a time machine. Doc, please." I pleaded, yet he just shook his head at this, acting as if he wanted nothing to do with it. Then it came to me, I'd have to 'prove' it to him.

"Okay, alright, ya know what? I'll prove it to you." I told him confidently, at this he looked at me, raising an eyebrow with a very uninterested expression. I stood frozen for a few moments then breathed a sigh in slight failure and anger.

"'How' am I going to prove it?" I asked myself aloud, at this he calmly turned back to working on his helmet.

"Okay, I'll start with something simple, my birthday. It's August 11, 1995, for crying out loud, I haven't even been born yet!" I empathized, though it would take more then a few simple words to convince Doc. Anyone could make up a fake birthday and seem like they're from the future, I had to SHOW him something. I got an idea and slipped the photo of my siblings from my back pocket.

"Look," I ordered, placing it in his face. "My brother, my sister, and me." I pointed out, pointing to each sibling as I told him, then I pointed to Linda's sweatshirt. "Look at her sweatshirt Doc, class of 2009." I told him, he took the picture out of my hands with his pincher things and observed it, then he chuckled.

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery they cut off your brother's hair." He stated as if it was obvious and carelessly tossed it to the side. I groaned and in one swift movement, grabbed the picture and stuffed it back in my back pocket. Then I threw my hands up in annoyance and turned away from the table. I sighed and fiddled with my necklace, ideas rushing through my head as to 'how' I was going to get Doc to believe. I sighed once more and gripped the necklace tightly, remember when I said it was important? That was because Doc gave it to me when I was 11, one year after we met, it saddened me slightly. That's why it was so important to me, that's why I pummeled a kid who touched it. Then an idea just hit me, like a snowball bashing me in the face, except less painful. Doc got the necklace in 1967, when he was 22. I was in 1980, which meant, he would recognize it.

"Okay," I finally said, turning back to him on my heels. "You want proof?" I asked him, he didn't look up, or even flinch at my question.

"I have been wanting it for the past 5 minutes." I frowned at this and quickly un-did my necklace, taking it off. Then I walked over to him and held out my palm, which now delicately rested the necklace, his eyes widened as he stumbled back slightly.

"Great Scott...where did you get that?" He asked, this made me smirk, I had gotten his attention.

"You gave it to me, in the future." I told him, he then turned slowly to me and looked deeply in my eyes. I kept my expression serious, thinking we were finally getting somewhere. Of course, I was wrong. He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled as if I was crazy. He brushed past me and started picking up rolls of blueprints. My mouth hung open in slight disbelief, he didn't believe me! I quickly whipped around to face him as he continued to stuff papers under his arm, I wasn't giving up so easily.

"You don't believe 'that'? Come on cut me a break! I really 'am' from the future! I'm telling the truth Doc please believe me!" I was practically shouting now, maybe it was the fact that trying to get Doc believe was more button pushing then teaching a dog to roll over.

"Then tell me, future girl." He started, though it came out in an 'indulge me' kind of tone. But at least he looked at me, though I rolled my eyes. 'Future girl'? If that was my new nickname I swear I wouldn't be hesitant to punch Doc in the face.

"Who's president of the United States, in 2010?" He finished his sentence, I stared at him and replied with ease.

"Barack Obama." I told him, placing my hands on my hips, he laughed at this. Obviously he had never heard of him, what good did it do in telling him? So I added on a quick explanation for good measure.

"Well, you've never really heard of him, but he's a colored man who was elect-" But Doc cut me off at this by raising a hand.

"A colored president? That'll be the day!" He said almost sarcastically, standing up straight, which was actually pretty intimidating.

"And who's vice president? Micheal Jackson?" He asked, sarcasm now officially drowning his voice. I frowned, if only he knew Micheal Jackson had passed away. (Micheal Jackson, you will be missed. R.I.P). Then he slipped out the front door, I realized this quickly and rushed out after him down his long front lawn. I heard him shout something but it didn't come out very clear to my ears, he was probably just cracking another joke as we got closer to his garage.

"Whoa wait Doc!" I shouted, stumbling over my feet slightly as I ran. Damn he was a fast runner. Unfortunately he made it to his garage before I did, he opened the door calling out behind him to me.

"I've had enough practical jokes for one evening, goodnight future girl!" He shouted, just as he slammed the door shut I had made it, but it was too late.

"No wait Doc!" I was now desperate, leaning against the door I called through to him. Just then I remembered the bruise.

"The bruise...the bruise on your head I know how that happened you told me the whole story!" I shouted, then started explaining for back up info.

"You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell, and you hit your head on the sink. And that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor which...makes...time travel possible..." I faded, my mood now calm and slightly sad, I leaned on the door when I realized he wasn't going to answer. I slipped out a sigh thinking I was never going to get home, until he opened the door. I looked to him quickly, he seemed to be in a slight shock now, so I couldn't help but let out a smile, he believed me.

"Show me." Was all he said, I nodded as I clipped my necklace back around my neck.

"First we gotta head to that billboard near the new Lion Estates layout." I told him, for that's where I had hidden the DeLorean, he once again nodded.

"We'll take my car." He told me, eyeing me over cautiously and suspiciously. Yep, defiantly believed me. He walked out of his garage closing the door behind him, me, still happy he believed me, was able to stumble after him. I followed him as he headed to his car, which was a yellow old looking styled car, I wasn't sure what kind of car it was but you could definitely see it as a kind of car the Doc would drive. I opened the door to the passenger seat and slipped in as soon as Doc got into his.

"Now you said the billboard for that new neighborhood right?" He asked glancing at me briefly, I was too busy focusing out the window to look at him but I answered reluctantly anyways.

"Yeah, Lion Estates." I informed him, then I heard the car roar to life. We then drove out of the long driveway, then onto the main road. Most of the ride there was silent for the both of us, that is until Doc decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, in the future...we...know each other?" He asked, not looking away from the road, my head perked up slowly at this and I looked him.

"Uh...yeah...we do." I replied, keeping my voice at a reasonable tone, he nodded still not even bothering to give me a passing glance.

"Are we...related?" He asked, now slowly looking at me, I looked at him again this time my head moving quickly. He must of thought I was his daughter.

"Oh! No, uh...no..we're not." I told him, yet for some reason this made me blush. Of course this wasn't the first time someone thought Doc and I were related, people made that mistake quite a bit, and I wasn't surprised.

"Oh..." He started, turning back to the road, I let out a 'yeah' and rubbed the back of my neck nervously and uncomfortably.

"Are we friends?" He then asked, I looked away out the window. That question saddened my slightly, my best friend didn't know we were best friends, at least not yet.

"Yeah...best friends actually..." I informed him somewhat nervously, he chuckled good heartily at this which made me crack a small smile.

"Makes sense why I gave you the necklace. After receiving it from my mother I promised to give it to someone special. Just never thought I'd be good friends with a kid such as yourself." He told me, not in an insulting way, he was just saying what was on his mind and I really couldn't blame him. I nodded at this thinking about my life in 2010.

"People think it's weird, but I don't care." I replied, looking out the window and recognized the surroundings, we were getting close.

"Pull up here Doc." I told him, he nodded and did so, then he handed me a flashlight and he got his own. Once the car was stopped I opened my door and slowly got out, flicking my flashlight on and had it scan the ground.

"There's something wrong with the starter, so I hid it. Here." I explained, handing him my flashlight briefly and uncovering the DeLorean with some tree branches I hid it under. I blew my side bangs out of my eye and turned to Doc who was staring at the time machine a bit confused and shocked rolled into one.

"After I fell off my toilet, I drew this." He said taking out a crumpled paper and showing me it. I recognized it immediately but grabbed my flashlight from him and shined it on the paper.

"The Flux Capacitor." I stated, I looked to the DeLorean in quick thought, then walked over to it and opened the door up. I sat in the front seat and leaned back to the location of the capacitor. I flicked a switch and the flux capacitor surged a pink glow through it. I leaned away so Doc could stick his head in and see. Once he had, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape.

"It's works." He whispered, dropping to his knees happily. "It works!" He now shouted, laughing. "I finally invent something that works!" He shouted in pure joy, now finding a bit of his senses to stand, I slipped out of the car with this and stood on both feet.

"You bet your ass it works." I said quietly, yet I had no doubt that Doc heard me. He then looked between me and the time machine.

"Well then, now we must sneak this back into to my laboratory." At this he gripped my shoulders tightly and looked me straight in the face.

"We've gotta get you home!"

**Well, firstly, I love MJ, so I do hope I didn't offend anyone by putting him in there like that. Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^ I'll update as soon as I can. Once again I hope no one got offended, and if you did I'm real sorry. Well, till the next chapter my fantastic readers!**


End file.
